


Not Like Other Girls

by badly_knitted



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy ponders her lot in life and decides it's really not so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like Other Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘BtVS, Buffy, dealing with things that bump in the night is what she does.’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Spoilers:** General for the first 3 series, especially Phases (S2)

Ghoulies and ghosties and long-legged beasties, and things that go bump in the night. They’re all here in Sunnydale, and they’re all Buffy’s responsibility. She’s not like other girls, and sometimes her life seems like a bad joke.

Her sort of boyfriend is a vampire with a soul, her best friend is dating a werewolf, and their other friends act like that’s all perfectly reasonable, even when they have to lock Oz in a cage every full moon. She takes a stake and holy water to school with her, tucked in her bag alongside her lunch and homework assignments. 

Just a few short years ago, she was a normal girl with nothing worse to worry about than being fashionable and popular, and not flunking her classes. Now it’s vampires one day, demons the next, and who knows what by the end of the week. Mummies? Zombies? Nothing would surprise her at this point. The only things she’s not sure she could deal with are ghosts, but that’s only because she can’t figure out how to go about slaying something intangible. Also, the idea of fighting something that she could walk straight through kinda gives her the creeps. 

She still worries about being fashionable and not flunking classes, but being popular is less of a stresser. Popularity is overrated, these days she hangs out with people who get her and know what the score is, people she’d trust with her life, and it’s… nice. Her friends are probably the most normal part of her life and she cherishes them. 

This isn’t what she’d though high school would be like; she’d thought it would be all cheerleading and parties and dating the captain of the football team. She should probably be disappointed, but she’s not. It’s a weird life, and sometimes she longs for normality, but she’s learning that being normal isn’t everything. She has a purpose in life, and that’s more than most kids her age can claim. So she’ll keep juggling slaying, school and home life and with a bit of luck she’ll make it to graduation. After that, who knows? She’ll cross that bridge if she gets there.

The End


End file.
